


𝐩𝐚𝐠𝐞𝐬 𝐨𝐟 𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐦𝐞𝐦𝐨𝐢𝐫

by LetsHaikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, No worries, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and this turned out, do i feel sorry?, i kinda got carried away, nope - Freeform, not at all, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26549641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsHaikyuu/pseuds/LetsHaikyuu
Summary: -`,✎  𝐩𝐚𝐢𝐫𝐢𝐧𝐠: oikawa tooru x bokuto koutarou-`,✎ 𝐬𝐲𝐧𝐨𝐩𝐬𝐢𝐬: It’s their first house together, yet, Oikawa acts like they know what they’re doing. Series of events that happened to them while moving in! Basically a ‘4+1 things’, but more of a ‘5+1 things’-`,✎ 𝐠𝐢𝐟𝐭𝐞𝐞: @bnha-hq - hope you enjoy the gift and I’ve met all of your expectations <3-`,✎ 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐝 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐭: 3.3k
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30
Collections: Haikyuu Rarepair Exchange 2020





	𝐩𝐚𝐠𝐞𝐬 𝐨𝐟 𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐦𝐞𝐦𝐨𝐢𝐫

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tazmania3056](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tazmania3056/gifts).



> hope you like this little fluffy piece and this is my first time writing for this pairing, so I hope I did them justice!

## 𝐢. 

“Shouldn’t we just call a plumber?”

“And ruin the adventure? Fuck no.”

Oikawa snaps back at Bokuto, not in a menacing way at all, but it did sound hurtful to the younger boy’s ears. Bokuto then pouts, putting away the screwdriver and out of the bathroom, leaving a sweaty Oikawa trying to fix the pipe under the sink. Oikawa fails to notice the boy leave the room, so when he asks for the screwdriver and is met with silence, he looks up at the empty space where once stood his boyfriend. “Kou?”

Seated on the fancy love seat Oikawa _really_ wanted to splurge on, Bokuto is holding a pillow close to his chest and looking at the mess in the living room, the mass of boxes still not diminishing even though they had officially moved a few days ago. He sighs, already tired and agitated by the amount of fixing up the house needed.

Even though both of them had a considerable amount of money written on their paycheck, neither wanted a brand new penthouse in the newest area of Tokyo. It’s too flashy for us, both of them thought back then and, technically, still do. It was just the immense amount of redoing and touching up this new house needed that sometimes made Bokuto wish he hadn’t agreed to buy this house. Old, in need of an _expensive_ makeover and ruining his patience.

And then, there was his boyfriend. Oikawa would always spend hours looking at YouTube videos regarding home renovations and the ‘easiest’ DIY ideas. It took Bokuto a long time to actually figure out what DIY meant, and when he finally did, he knew he would suck at it. But, seeing the eagerness and childish glee on Oikawa’s face once the lease had been signed and his happy chattering on the way back was enough to make Bokuto blindly agree on doing the much-needed renovations on their own.

Bokuto was seriously regretting said choice right now.

“Kou,” he feels strong hands massaging his shoulders, effectively making the strain in them less noticeable. “What’s wrong?”

Oikawa’s voice was gentle and soothing as he presses roughly into the spots Bokuto felt most affected by the strain, his curly brown hair making him shiver whenever it brushed against the back of his neck. He openly groans whenever Oikawa massages him just right and in the right spots, completely forgetting about his past annoyance just seconds ago.

“Are we sure we can handle this?”

Bokuto grabs Oikawa’s hands gently, looking at the tape on them and previous scarring, showcasing his boyfriend’s hard work in the volleyball field. He pulls them closer to his lips, giving his knuckles a gentle kiss. “H-Handle what?” He chuckles at Oikawa’s stutter, his boyfriend still shy when it came to Bokuto’s overflowing affection.

“I mean, can we handle a fixer-upper?” Oikawa’s arms move further down, making his position perfect to settle his head onto Bokuto’s shoulder. “Why not? We’re not in a hurry and it’s fun,” Oikawa says before moving from his position and around the couch, crouching in front of Bokuto. “I want this house to be our own project, but I do agree we need some help with the technicalities...”

Bokuto smiles and leans in to give Oikawa a quick peck on the lips. “Does that mean we can finally call the plumber?”

Oikawa lets out a short laugh, nodding his head before leaning in to give Bokuto a more passionate kiss. At least I don’t have to worry about him hurting himself, Bokuto thought to himself.

## 𝐢𝐢. 

“You should really stick to volleyball Kou.”

Oikawa laughs as he looks at his boyfriend trying to balance on a small ladder, paint bucket in one hand and a brush in the other. He snaps a few pictures of his buff boyfriend trying to evenly spread the paint, before picking up the other bucket and brush. “Let me show you how it’s done,” he steps on the other ladder, tongue sticking out in full concentration as he tries not to overlap the paint much and make it noticeable once it dries.

“I think you should stick to volleyball too, Tooru.”

He hears Bokuto laugh hard at his equally bad paint job and puts down the paint bucket, glaring at the wall. If there’s anyone to blame, it’s the uneven wall – the ‘uneven’ part made up by Oikawa himself. “Glaring at the wall won’t make it paint itself, honey.” He hears Kou’s teasing voice and huffs.

Oikawa bites back a snarky comment, the memory of his boyfriend trying to talk him into calling _actual_ painters to finish the job nicely and professionally and Oikawa dismissing the idea almost immediately – and ruin the adventure the mainline Oikawa kept saying prior to moving into the new house. Oh, how wrong he turned out to be.

He hardly flinches at the familiar arms circling around his waist and pulling him back into a muscular, cozy chest. He rests his head back, listening to Bokuto’s steady heartbeat while his spikey hair caresses the sensitive skin in the crook of his neck, making Oikawa giggle at the ticklish feeling. Bokuto’s soft swaying and the random rap song he decided to play to ‘hype them up for painting’ proved to be a rather calm setting, making Oikawa completely forget about the awful paint job now decorating the walls.

“It looks awful.”

“Yes, yes it does babe.”

“Hey!” He playfully slaps the arm around him, quickly dissolving into giggles as Bokuto spins him around so that he was facing him, a huge grin decorated on both of their faces. “Why don’t we try one of those DIY ideas you were dying to try out on one of the walls? Maybe it’ll cover up the current failure on the wall.”

They ultimately agree to do the ‘DIY thing’ Oikawa found cool on Pinterest. Did it turn out any better? Of course not, but at least the painters will be coming the following day!

## 𝐢𝐢𝐢.

Oikawa could hardly believe his eyes one morning, slowly opening them due to the brightness of the sun invading the room (they had yet to buy curtains) and looking at the almost, completely furnished master bedroom. He smiled, looking at the freshly done paint job and well-thought-out furniture selection, the mattress they picked out providing them divine sleeping but also making it hard to get out of bed most mornings.

He rolls around, expecting his outstretched arm to his an even warmer body beside, but it unceremoniously smacked an empty space. Looking up, confusion clearly was written on his face, he props himself up on one elbow and looked around the bedroom. No sign of his boyfriend anywhere.

His nose quickly picks up a slightly burnt smell from the kitchen and the mystery is quickly resolved. He chuckles, kicking off the blanket. Not bothering to put on a shirt, he shivers while walking down the hallway and entering the kitchen. Standing near the entrance to the kitchen, he swallows a chuckle as he looks at Bokuto frantically looking for the pots and pans he needs to fix whatever he was trying to prepare on the stove.

(No, Bokuto is not a great cook at all; he isn’t a cook at all)

“Need any help there, babe?” Oikawa’s body presses up against Bokuto’s back, a hand sneakily placed on his rounded ass. Volleyball was, truly, a wonderful sport that did wonders to the body, _especially_ to the lower body and Bokuto was a perfect example of all of those benefits.

“Tooru!” Bokuto jumps once he feels Oikawa’s hand, but Oikawa is quick to tighten his grip on him and pull him closer. “Whatcha making there?”

Even though he couldn’t see his face, Oikawa _knew_ there was a pout on his face and he hears Bokuto heaving out a sigh. “I was trying to make you breakfast in bread, but both of us know how much I suck at cooking.” He chuckles at his boyfriend’s dejected voice and makes sure to roughly ruffle his hair, not minding the surprised “hey” coming out of his boyfriend’s mouth.

Overlooking the state of the food sitting there on the stove, Oikawa could see that it was truly inedible. He grabs the spatula Bokuto used to try and flip the pancake; that same pancake was now burnt and destroyed due to the numerous flips and tries it took for Bokuto to flip it over – he didn’t end up flipping it over.

“Coffee shop run?” Oikawa turns around, a soft smile on his face as he tries to make his boyfriend feel just a little bit better. Bokuto merely nods, still sad over the failed breakfast. Oikawa is quick to place a kiss on his cheek, earning himself a flushed Bokuto. His hand came to touch the place Oikawa had just kissed, wide eyes, and raised eyebrows making his boyfriend snort.

“Don’t look like I’ve just kissed you for the first time,” he says as he pulls on the sleeve of Bokuto’s shirt, “let’s go get ready. Breakfast is on you because you wanted to treat me, right?” He sends a cheeky grin over his shoulder and squeals once he sees the suspicious glint in Bokuto’s eyes.

Bokuto was quick to chase him down the hallway and on top of the bed, his fingers prodding Oikawa’s sides, making him shriek with laughter and spur out curse words. For someone who looked like a Greek God, Oikawa had the dorkiest laugh and Bokuto made sure to hear it once a day.

Breakfast could wait.

## 𝐢𝐯. 

“Koutarou, no.”

Oikawa’s voice is stern as he looks at his boyfriend. Arms crossed over his chest and eyes locked in a heating staring battle with Bokuto’s. Neither wanted to back down and you could sense the tension in the air. Onlookers continued walking past them, sparing a glance towards the couple, but none stopping to check what was going on.

To many, it looked like a heated argument between lovers, when in reality:

“We already have enough sweets at home. We _do not_ need anymore.”

Bokuto reverts his gaze first, whining like a child at Oikawa’s statement. In his hands were still the numerous candy packs he wanted to buy, but with Oikawa hiding the basket behind his back and trying to talk Bokuto out of buying more candy, there was nowhere else to put them. To make matters worse, Bokuto forgot his wallet, leaving Oikawa’s credit card as the only payment method.

“Tooru~ please, please, please buy me this!” Bokuto tries to coax him into the unnecessary purchase, but Oikawa puts his foot down and denied him again. “No. You and I both know we’ve been eating too many sweets these past few days. We should really cut them out slowly.” Bokuto doesn’t stop pouting, gripping roughly at the candy packs and trying to find a way to have them at the check-out and in his hands, stuffing them in his mouth as he binge-watches random shows on the TV.

“Just this once! I won’t eat any sweets ever again!” Oikawa raises an eyebrow at his statement. “Ok, fine. I won’t eat any sweets next month!”

Oikawa crosses his arms, the basket dangling. “Two months?” He shakes his head, Bokuto’s pout growing deeper and voice lower as he keeps talking. “Three months?” “No.” “Four months?” “Nope.” “Never!?”

Bokuto’s outburst attracts even more attention and he blushes, Oikawa chuckling at his funny predicament. Bokuto finally gives up, “fine, I’ll put them back and we can finally leave.” He starts putting back all the candy and heads straight towards check-out, not bothering to look back at his curly-haired boyfriend. He also fails to see Oikawa sneakily put in a bag of Bokuto’s favorite candy and, somehow, keeping it unknown until they headed back home. 

To say that Bokuto was ecstatic would be an understatement.

Oikawa was too slow to process Bokuto flying into his arms, tightly squeezing him as the candy bag rustles in the quiet background. Not so quiet when Bokuto starts ranting out of excitement, thanking Oikawa over and over again for ending up buying him his candy.

“I love you so so much,” Bokuto keeps planting wet kisses on his face, Oikawa giggling at his puppy-like personality. “Love you too, Kou. Now, stop slobbering me, and let’s make dinner.”

This time, with Oikawa in the kitchen and Bokuto helping out (no lies, but Bokuto kept eating the candy and ruining his dinner instead of _actually_ helping), the food was decent and enough to fill their athlete’s stomach. The kitchen will live to see another day.

## 𝐯. 

Bokuto wakes up to having a sticky note deliberately placed on the tip of his nose. He blows it away, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes before grabbing the fallen note, reading the cursive writing on it.

_“Don’t sleep in too late and remember that you and I have a date tonight ;3 – love, Tooru.”_

Despite dating for a few years now and living together the past few months, Oikawa never failed to surprise Bokuto with new ways of making him blush and feel like a love-struck teenager. These past few days, Oikawa kept placing post-it notes with cheesy writing on them all over the house – from the bottle of water in the fridge to the shower curtain. They kept popping up, all colorful and lovely, adding in an extra kick to the household.

Where Oikawa kept finding the will and strength to write them and stick them everywhere would never fail to amaze him, but he couldn’t deny the fact that they did, in fact, make his day better and more hopeful. With every new note, Bokuto fell more and more in love with Oikawa.

Even when he comes home after practice and errands, Oikawa still had a sticky note somewhere to greet Bokuto with, usually placing it on his back when they greet each other with a loving kiss and hug after a long day. They were more humorous than lovey-dovey, but they always made Bokuto laugh.

One morning, however, after finding out that he did not have any things to deal with outside, Oikawa slept in. It was already noon when he finally started stirring in bed, groaning as he felt the heat of the sun on his face. He also heard quiet giggling but decided to stay quiet and pretend that he was asleep. The bed dipped beside him and Oikawa immediately recognized the smell of Bokuto’s shower gel as he leaned over his boyfriend’s ‘sleeping’ figure. What he felt next was definitely unexpected, but there was a slight pressure on his nose that was gone as soon as it came. Oikawa felt a sticky substance on the tip of his nose and he knew exactly what it was.

“You’re awake!” He smiles at the sound of Bokuto’s cheerful voice as he cracks an eye open and looks at him. His hand comes to grab the note stuck on the tip of his nose and looks at the writing on it.

_“I don’t need the sun to shine when you’re the only light that I need in my life.”_

What Oikawa certainly didn’t expect were teary eyes right in the morning, his boyfriend’s cheesy pick-up line holding enough meaning to make Oikawa look back on all the wonderful moments he had experienced with Bokuto. He hears a soft ‘aw’ coming from Bokuto and he’s suddenly crushed by the weight of his boyfriend on top of his chest and another round of him smothering Oikawa’s face with kisses ensues.

Their laughter bounces off the bedroom walls, Oikawa’s day off proving to be one of the best he had recently. They stay like that until their stomachs remember their need for food, making the need to soother the hunger evident. Oikawa and Bokuto groan as they get out of the warm bed and their perfect cuddle position, but, neither of them would say no to food.

And, Bokuto does find another post-it note in the fridge.

_“We need all the water in the world because you make me thirsty all the time – Tooru ;3”_

Smooth Tooru, smooth.

## 𝐯𝐢.

It’s been a few months since they’ve moved into their new home, but Oikawa still stands in the front yard, looking at the exterior and reminiscing about how it once was. There’s a soft smile on his face as he remembers all the hardships they had gone through with finishing all the paperwork and renovations. But, now that everything was perfect and finished, Oikawa felt content.

For a first project as huge as this, he couldn’t help but feel proud of him and Bokuto for handling such a difficult task. Oikawa had the tendency to stand like that for hours and look at every single spot on the house and basking in its beauty.

There were times when Bokuto joins him, like today. He sneaks his arms around Oikawa’s chest and pulls him as close to him as possible. They stay like that for a while, neither talking as they look at the beauty that is their first home together.

“We did a good job, Tooru.”

Oikawa hums in reply, swaying gently alongside Bokuto. “It looks beautiful and it’s ours, Kou. This, all of this, is really ours.” He could hear himself becoming more emotional as he talked, tightening his grip on Bokuto’s arms and stopping the swaying. “Thank you for doing this with me.”

The silent night provided the two a very calm atmosphere. Oikawa’s ears hear a soft sniffle and he looks over his shoulder to see a teary-eyed Bokuto. “Kou?” He wipes away a stray tear that was falling and looks at his boyfriend. Bokuto shakes his head and takes a step back and away from Oikawa. He chuckles before shaking his head, still looking down at the ground.

“So, I don’t really know _how_ to do this, but..,” Bokuto trails off, his hand shooting towards his pocket as if trying to find something and, surely, Oikawa could see the relief on Bokuto’s face and the smile on his face grew bigger. He heaves out a sigh and gets down on one knee, Oikawa’s loud gasp egging him on.

“Oikawa Tooru,” both of them could clearly hear the shaking in Bokuto’s voice, but neither said a word as salty tears fell down their faces. “Y-you made me the happiest man alive. Please, please do me the honors and become my husband.”

Despite the heavy rainfall of tears streaming down his face, Oikawa managed to chuckle and made a ‘tsk’ sound. “You didn’t _actually_ pop the question, Kou. I don’t know what I’m saying yes to~” Oikawa teased, making the loving atmosphere that much lighter and earning a chuckle from Bokuto.

“Fair enough,” clearing his throat, Bokuto tried again. “Oikawa Tooru, will you marry me?”

The carefully picked out ring sat in its velvet box, shining brightly and proving to Oikawa that this really was happening. With continuous nods, Oikawa wiped the tears from his face and launched himself into Bokuto’s waiting hold. The ring was quickly slipped onto his finger, Oikawa staring at the mesmerizing piece of jewelry and finished off Bokuto’s marriage proposal with a deep, passionate kiss.

It was already nighttime by the time the two of them finally entered their home. With the ending of one adventure come a dozen others, and Oikawa was already situated on the couch with his laptop on his lap, scanning through Pinterest yet again; but, this time, the theme of his search was something even more enjoyable than their home renovation: it was ‘wedding’.


End file.
